


2030

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bit his bottom lip and fought back the sadness.</p><p>Bonus "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2030

"Did you go to your appointment this morning?" John shouted through to Sherlock as he flicked on the kettle.

Sherlock's long sigh was answer enough, but John poked his head around the kitchen doorway anyway.

"Sherlock?"

The detective raised his head from the book he was reading to Hamish and looked at his husband.

"Of course I did, John." he replied, giving his greatest impression of being insulted at being checked up on. "Nothing new to report." he concluded, returning to continue the story of Long John Silver and Treasure Island.

"Piece of Eight, Daddy Sherlock!" Hamish giggled.

John stopped for a while to watch the pair seated on the sofa.  
Sherlock with his dark floppy locks and Hamish with his thick blonde mop. 

While Hamish looked every bit like John, he was starting to pick up Sherlock's traits, and John loved to watch them together.  
He bit his bottom lip and fought back the sadness; the thought that Sherlock - his friend; lover; husband; father - might not get to see their son grow up.  
He couldn't dwell on such thoughts though. Sherlock's condition was being treated, and there was every possibility that he would go on to live a long and happy life.

John returned to make the teas, holding the vision of the two in his head.

It was bittersweet.


End file.
